


how (not) to court your best friend

by wontonwriter



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst for Some Reason?, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonwriter/pseuds/wontonwriter
Summary: Yifan decides to take the plunge and court his best friend, Junmyeon. Meddling pheromones, cash-grab deals at his local GameStop, moody best friends, impressive miming and empty pill bottles weren’t really on Yifan’s list of concerns, but he’s always up to learning new things.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	how (not) to court your best friend

**Author's Note:**

> unedited 7k+ mass of pure word vomit to ease the crippling pain of reality. what was i thinking omg

When Yifan first slammed a single rose on Junmyeon’s table right in front of him, the force he inflicted on the unfortunate flower snapped its fragile stem in half. Junmyeon jumps in his seat at the unceremonious entrance of his best friend and chokes back a sob when he sees the decapitated rose still stuck underneath Yifan’s freakishly large alpha hand.

“Yifan, you jerk!” He booms, shoving his best friend’s hand away. He gathers the two pieces and cradles them in his hands. The petals were wilted, fainting on the edge of his palm. Streaks of maroon bled through the petal’s beautiful red hue in faint streaks.

“If you’re going to show me a flower, at least be more careful with it!” He growls, looking up at Yifan with the intensity of a hundred lightbulbs. Next to him, his best friend Baekhyun snickers.

Yifan’s face turns red like the petals of the now deceased rose. He scratches his head in an attempt to turn on his brain. “I’m sorry! I didn’t realize how frail it would be.”

“Well, now you know.” Junmyeon sighs, laying the flower and its broken stem back on the table. “What do you want? I promised I would meet you at the front gate, remember?”

“I just… I just came to see if you were okay.”

“And why would I not be okay in the library?”

“You do know you guys are supposed to be quiet in here, right?” Baekhyun interjects their little squabble. Junmyeon sends him a warning glance before turning his attention back to Yifan. Baekhyun’s snickers become a little louder.

“I… Was worried?” Yifan says, deciding that pulling the ‘worried’ card in this situation would be the best course of action.

“Well you shouldn’t be. I was fine.”

“I could see that.”

“Yifan.” Junmyeon heaves a sigh, standing up from his chair. “I appreciate your concern but I am fine. Just wait like ten minutes at the gate. I’ll be there and we'll walk to your house, play games and eat till our stomachs collapse in on themselves.”

Before Yifan can say anything else, Junmyeon grabs his hand and begins to walk him out of the library, muttering something about how Yifan’s metabolism was so much faster than his and how it was unfair under his breath. Junmyeon gives him a smile before walking back into the building, his exit leaving Yifan morose and _just_ a little mortified.

Junmyeon makes Yifan wait two minutes less than he was supposed to. In the midst of his self-deprecation, Junmyeon taps him on the head to signal his appearance. Yifan internally swoons at him. The idea of him jumping up from the bench he was sitting on, bending at an uncomfortable angle to meet Junmyeon’s eyes and giving him a kiss seemed tangible enough. He decides not to act upon it for the safety of his balls.

Junmyeon swallows down two pills with a cup of water when they enter Yifan’s house. Gasping for breath as he places the cup on the counter, Yifan meanders his way through the clutter of his mom’s old DVDs that were stacked up on the floor. He rubs circles on Junmyeon’s small back, making a mental note to clean his mom’s addiction of the month.

“My mom says I have to take these for the rest of my life unless I find someone to knot me whenever I’m on my stupid heat.” Junmyeon grumbles.

 _“Can I offer my services?”_ Is what Yifan would’ve asked if his balls were guarded with some sort of shield. “I’m sorry you have to go through this.” Is what he says instead.

“Don’t apologize.” Junmyeon says. “It’s just biology. I was born an omega so I have to deal with the onslaught of problems by being one.”

“Is it hard?”

“Not really, no.” Junmyeon says, dumping his bag on the kitchen’s marble tiles. “I like being one. I like the way I look and it doesn’t play a huge factor in my everyday life.” He begins to walk back into the living room. Yifan follows behind him, accidentally crashing into a particularly tall stack of DVDs on his way. They clatter onto the marble flooring, one falling after the other. Yifan inwardly curses the fact that his mom had to present her addiction of the month in the kitchen of all places.

“Slow down cowboy, not so fast!” Junmyeon laughs, pantomiming. He aims two fake finger guns at Yifan, who goes up on his knees and puts both of his hands up in the air in return. Junmyeon motions his fingers up, signalling a shot. Yifan clutches his chest in faux pain as his face contorts into one of agony. They both laugh shortly after.

“Oh! Jackpot.” Junmyeon leans down to grab one of the DVDs scattered on the floor. He brandishes it in his hand, showing it off to Yifan. “Are you up for a little classic movie marathon before playing CoD?” 

“Why do you even bother asking.” Yifan smiles, standing up. “You go on ahead and set everything up. I’ll get the snacks.”

….

Junmyeon and Yifan met when they were five. One was taller than the other while one stood no taller than the other’s shoulder. Despite this, they didn’t seem to mind as their friendship only continued to flourish from there.

Yifan was an alpha. Junmyeon was an omega. As they grew older, parents from both parties eagerly planned fake wedding ceremonies. At the reception, Yifan would wear black to accentuate his larger frame. Junmyeon would wear white to signify untainted innocence while wearing a beautiful veil. Kids bop would play in the kid-themed ballroom as Yifan would spin Junmyeon around on the dance floor like there wasn’t anyone else in the room but the two of them. Junmyeon would have a ring pop on his finger, the candied jewel glistening under the chandelier lights that hung above them.

At least, that’s how Yifan’s mom would retell the story. Junmyeon told him that his parents remembered a more toned-down version where they ‘hosted’ the imaginary wedding at the local park with nothing but a chequered picnic blanket and a basket filled with sandwiches. Junmyeon’s ring pop would still sit prettily on his finger though, with it glistening under the rays of the sun instead of fancy chandelier lights. 

Yifan figures his mom was the most invested in the idea of Junmyeon and him marrying out of the four parents. Besides the unfortunate incident which involved knocked over DVDs, Yifan’s mom has never once disappointed him. He carries his mother’s enthusiasm on his shoulder with silent pride.

“Mom?” Yifan starts at the dinner table later that night. The woman in question hums, too focused on preparing dinner. “I’m courting Junmyeon.”

A shrill scream resounds through the house shortly after his confession. His mom bounces up and down in the centre of the kitchen screaming ‘I knew it’ over and over again. Yifan imagines cartoon thought bubbles floating above his mom’s head, each one envisioning the wedding ceremony she had planned many years ago for her son and his bride.

His mom leaves the pot of stew she was working on to take a seat in front of Yifan. “So, how’d you start courting him?” She implores.

“Can we not make it seem like an interrogation?” Yifan shrinks in his seat. He doesn’t want to mention the part where he ended up snapping a rose in half. Or when Junmyeon was more concerned over the inanimate object then the reasoning behind Yifan’s abrupt show of supposed affection.

“I am not taking anything else other than explanation, young man!”

“Fine. I gave him a rose.” He says. His mom’s eyes sparkle.

“That’s so sweet!” His mom effuses. “I knew I raised a hopeless romantic!” 

“I don’t think you should be proud of that.” Yifan says. “Anyways, don’t gush over it too much. I completely failed. I don’t even think Junmyeon knows I’m courting him.”

Yifan receives a whack on the head when he explains to his now forlorn mother on how he failed such an easy task.

“Stupid boy!” His mom wails, dramatically flailing her arms up in the air. “You should’ve been more upfront about it. You want to know the story on how your father courted me?”

“No—”

“It was a normal day at school…” His mother starts, effectively shutting Yifan up. He sighs, resting his chin on his palm as he languidly listens to his mother rambling about her love life.

His father came in an hour later. Overcooked stew was served for dinner. No seconds were taken.

….

Yifan doesn’t think Junmyeon would appreciate it if he cornered him in a deserted hallway at school and vocalized his desire to court him with his ‘obnoxiously loud alpha voice’. 

His mom finds it romantic, but when it comes to these things her mind is still trapped in the era of when smoking was cool and leather jackets were all the rage.

“I say you just go up to him and say it.” His best friend Chanyeol says, taking his kneepads off. Normally, Chanyeol would give good advice but being stuck in a locker room filled with sweaty teenage boys would delude anyone, so Yifan doesn’t blame him. 

“Easy for you to say.” He rolls his eyes. Chanyeol is a suave gentleman and an expert in the field of wooing omegas. When he expressed his desire to court Junmyeon’s best friend Baekhyun, the omega jumped on him while students surrounded them, audibly aweing at the sight. Yifan was tasked with playing wedding bells in the background and making sure that the ten-second audio clip stayed on loop.

“I did that, and look where I ended up.”

“You ended up with an omega, yes. But an omega you haven’t known for pretty much all of your life.”

“Baekhyun and I met at freshman year. It was four years of pining from both ends!”

“Let’s face it, Chanyeol.” Yifan sighs, “I don’t think we’re dealing with the same problems here. You never got all jittery next to Baekhyun before or after you started courting him. I have to constantly fight the urge to gather Junmyeon in my arms and profess my undying love to him.”

“Well when you consider my idea, I’ll gladly play wedding bells as a form of background music for you.”

“I don’t think I will, but thank you.” 

Chanyeol pats him on the back before heading into the showers. Yifan stays a little while longer to evaluate his ideas.

Chanyeol’s will remain last on the list, filed under ‘For Emergencies Only’. Yifan will only consider it if another alpha sets their eyes on Junmyeon.

Yifan heaves a sigh as he stands up, finally settling on an idea that will either finish with Junmyeon and him in each other’s arms, or an empty wallet and crushed dreams. Despite his strong resolve to finally get the whole thing over and done with, Yifan has to beg on his knees when he makes it to his shower stall, praying that the former of the two possibilities happens.

Yifan walks into the local GameStop after school. He’s been there before, but everything seems so new to him as he inspects the games on the shelves, picking one up occasionally with jittery palms. The sign outside read ‘Everything 30% Off!” so Yifan was planning to go all out. Saving up be damned.

Yifan ends up getting two games and a bag full of cute merch he was sure Junmyeon would spend two weeks gushing over. The 30% off didn’t help decrease Yifan’s total to under three digits, but he already went into this with the full intention of spending a large sum of his savings. He bids farewell to $168 on his bank account as he leaves the shop with a heavy heart and clammy hands. 

Junmyeon’s mother greets him on the doorstep, ushering him inside their house. Questions on why Yifan was holding two heavy GameStop bags were left unspoken. She instead delivers a light kiss on his cheek, telling him that Junmyeon was upstairs in his room. Yifan nods, giving his thanks as she makes her way back to the living room.

“Why are you holding GameStop bags? I thought we were gonna go tomorrow.” Junmyeon says once Yifan was inside his room. He was clad in a sweater three sizes too big for him. Soft, plump thighs were in display for Yifan to look at. Nothing but lust clouded Yifan’s mind when he laid his eyes on them.

“Yifan!” Junmyeon tip toes to karate chop him on the head. With that, dirty thoughts were thrown away with his bold determination. It was as if Junmyeon knocked it out of him with his swift blow and threw it up in the air to be filtered away by the vent in the ceiling. “Answer my question.” Junmyeon takes a seat on his bed. His sweater rides up a bit to reveal even more delectable skin. Yifan follows silently.

“I… I…” _Come on, say it._

“You what?”

The phrase ‘ _I bought these things for you as a courting gift’_ seems to have lodged itself in his throat. The only problem is that he can’t seem to get it out.

“I got bored and decided to buy stuff. I left my things at home before coming here. These are yours.” Yifan mentally slaps himself in the face. He ought to get a chainsaw to dislodge his head from his neck. Maybe then the words would finally find their way out of his stupid mouth.

“Really?” Junmyeon’s eyes pop out of their sockets. His jaw goes slack as he picks up one of the bags from the floor and places it on his lap, inspecting its contents.

“Yifan, oh my gosh!” He squeals, bouncing up and down. A toy spills out from the bag and lands on his thigh. “These are so cute!”

Junmyeon adorably examining each thing Yifan got for him should suffice as a prize for his now crippling bank account. But he can only smile sadly as the omega launches himself at him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He returns the hug with fervour though, relishing the feeling of Junmyeon's bare shoulder squishing up against his collarbone.

….

“Why don’t you just, you know, tell him?” Yifan sighs as Baekhyun leans against the locker next to his. He slams his locker shut and sends him a smouldering glare, trying to intimidate the tiny omega in running away. Baekhyun just snickers.

“It’s a lot harder than it looks, Baekhyun.” Yifan drops the overdramatic show of dominance and pushes his back against his locker.

“I’m not an alpha or anything, but Chanyeol did it and it was easy.”

“Because Chanyeol exudes confidence out of every single one of his _disgusting_ pores and doesn’t get tongue-tied in front of his crush.” Yifan retorts.

“And Chanyeol has, you know, actual balls.” At this point Yifan had his butt glued to the cold porcelain floor. Baekhyun snickers at the pitiful sight.

“So, did you come see me because you ran out of things to snicker at today or did you come bearing actual advice?”

“Yes and no. But I did come bearing something.”

“Well what is it?” Yifan says impatiently. Baekhyun places a hand on his belly like it was the most delicate thing in the world. After putting two and two together, Yifan’s mouth drops.

“You’re… Don’t tell me…”

“Bloated?”

“I hate you.”

And Baekhyun laughs. Not only does he laugh, but he falls on his knees and clutches at his stomach. Yifan glances at the students walking by—they were all sharing confused looks with one another. He guesses they were all thinking Baekhyun was having some really weird stroke. Yifan would too if he didn’t understand the context of this situation.

“Can you quiet down?” Yifan groans, bringing his head down in shame. Baekhyun’s laughter dissipates as he scoots closer to Yifan, accompanying the space next to him.

“Chanyeol and I have been talking.”

“About what?”

“About all the cute double dates you, Junmyeon, Chanyeol and I will go on once you man up.”

“Is this some twisted form of encouragement?”

“I don’t know. I usually just say what I want to say.” Baekhyun wraps his arms around his knees, pushing his legs up closer to his chest.

“How does Chanyeol deal with you?” Upon realizing what just came out of his mouth, Yifan fights the urge to slap a hand over his mouth. He decides to keep his eyes glued to the floor, too afraid to look Baekhyun in the eye. The thought of yesterday suddenly crosses his mind. How he can say this but not confess to Junmyeon is beyond anyone’s guess. 

“I mean…” Yifan can hear Baekhyun’s voice falter, like paint peeling off of decaying walls. “…He’s my future alpha, right?”

“Baekhyun, I didn’t mean what I said. It just slipped out of my mouth, really.”

“Yeah, I know.” He says. His voice is still faltered. He doesn’t snicker after speaking. Yifan wants to punch himself in the face.

“I’m kinda expecting a slap right now.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be.” From his peripheral, Yifan can see Baekhyun standing up. “I’m gonna get to class. See you around.”

Yifan looks up from the floor, finding Baekhyun traversing farther and farther down the hall. Even from afar, he can see his whole body shake violently.

….

When Junmyeon tells Yifan about the incident after school, he was also expecting to receive a slap. When he doesn’t feel any pain coming from his cheek after Junmyeon finishes talking, he heaves a huge sigh of relief.

“Baek was crying and I don’t even know why!” Junmyeon pouts, crossing his arms. “He’s not the type to shed tears as well so it’s even more puzzling…”

“He cried?” Yifan doesn’t know why he’s feigning innocence.

“Yes, he cried! All he told me was some asshole harassed him in the halls today. Chanyeol tried to talk to him but Baek wouldn’t even look at him.” Junmyeon begins to nip at this thumbnail. Yifan fights the urge to pinch his cheeks. “You don’t think they’re fighting, do you?”

‘ _So that’s why Chanyeol was practically seething at basketball practise today_ ’ Yifan thinks. “Why would they be fighting if Chanyeol tried to talk to him?”

“Because Chanyeol is his alpha? No alpha would ever want their omega to go through something like that, regardless on if they fought or not.”

“Well, you’re right.” Yifan says, lifting himself up to sit on the edge of Junmyeon’s bed.

“I’m gonna go to his house tomorrow and interrogate him.”

“You should do that.” Yifan should also go to the shops after this to buy a first-aid kit in preparation for the ass-whooping he’ll receive from Junmyeon once he finds out the truth.

“There’s got to be more to this.” Junmyeon says, “He always carries mace in his bag. He’s not weak. His next heat is in two weeks. So, what was the problem?”

 _Me. I was the problem._ “You’ll find out tomorrow.”

When Yifan leaves Junmyeon’s house, the sudden realization of the omega never accepting his courting offer hangs heavy over his head. Three pints of ice cream and a marathon of his mother’s now stowed away DVDs was what it took to ease the pain of his heart falling out of place in his ribcage.

….

Junmyeon is on his doorstep with a sniffling Baekhyun the following morning. Without even saying hi, he slaps Yifan on the face. Yifan feels like he deserves it. He also feels like he deserves another one, but with him kneeling so Junmyeon didn’t have to tiptoe.

He pushes past Yifan and makes his way to the living room. Yifan follows closely behind, suddenly finding the sound of the door clicking shut scary.

“I told Junmyeon this was stupid.” Baekhyun says once Yifan finds a seat on the couch sitting parallel to them. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” Junmyeon says, handing Baekhyun a tissue. “We came here so Yifan can apologize to you properly. So Yifan, apologize to him properly.” He gives Yifan a stern look which danced between the lines of a glower and a watered-down version of a death stare.

“Baekhyun, I really didn’t mean what I said.” Yifan starts without hesitation, “It was stupid and insensitive. Like, really insensitive. I feel really bad for saying it.”

“It’s fine, really.” Baekhyun says, hands playing with a crumpled-up tissue. “It’s just… Pre-heat mood swings, you know?”

“You never cry, though. Even during the weeks leading up to your heat.”

“It’s different this time, I guess.” Baekhyun sighs, hands finding their way to his knees. Junmyeon places a palm on one of Baekhyun’s shaking hands, squeezing it tight.

“You can tell me, you know—”

“Am I right for Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks. The atmosphere in the room grows palpable. Yifan looks up and finds a limbless fist hanging in the air, ready to strike him point-blank in the face if Baekhyun begins to cry. “It’s just that, you know… Courting is so much more different from dating.” Baekhyun says after no one responds to his question. 

“He had to wait four years for me.” Baekhyun’s voice cracks. “And in those four years, he had to constantly reject eager omegas. When he confessed his desires to court me, it felt like a burden being lifted from my shoulders. But now, I’m second guessing everything. I don’t think I’m adequate enough to be the omega for such a sweet alpha.”

Junmyeon sends Yifan another glare. Only this time, it was a proper death stare intensified by the smouldering flames in his eyes.

“You’re perfect for him, you know.” Yifan says. Baekhyun lifts his head up to look at him. Junmyeon crosses his arms. “He talks about you a lot. He looks like a lovesick fool whenever he does.”

“And what does he talk about concerning Baekhyun?” Junmyeon asks.

“About completing the courting process with him of course.” Yifan answers. There wasn't a single milligram of lies in his voice. Baekhyun’s face turns cherry red. “Baekhyun, he loves you. He says you’re perfect. Our teammates always have to shut him up whenever he goes into his little tangents on how he wants to marry you and how you’re the only omega he ever wants to have a family with.”

“He’s always been such a sap.” Baekhyun smiles. It looks genuine. Yifan would feel a lot more relieved if he snickered instead though. Baekhyun stands up from the coach. Yifan’s posture straightens.

“Junmyeon, come with me.” He reaches for the other omega’s hand, who takes it without a word. “I have something I have to do today and I need your help.”

“Of course, I’ll help with anything.”

“And Yifan is forgiven by the way.”

Junmyeon turns his head to give Yifan a small smile, mouthing a ‘ _I’m sorry for slapping you but you deserved it_.’ Yifan mouths a ‘ _I know. Don’t say sorry’_ back. They give each other a wave goodbye as Baekhyun drags Junmyeon out of his house.

Yifan’s phone buzzes with a message alert later on that night.

 _i think we both had the same thinking process. the only difference is i was able to get rid of it in a day while you have been stuck with it for years._ – Baekhyun

 _shut up. i’m sorry for what I said again._ – Yifan

 _don’t be. you made me realize that i am worth it. you are too to Junmyeon, by the way. i’m not gonna rush you but i am gonna give you a push when monday rolls around._ – Baekhyun

Yifan can just hear Baekhyun’s snickers through his phone screen as he reads his message but for once, he’s smiling about it.

….

Baekhyun physically pushes Yifan from behind when he walks past the school gates. The alpha stumbles forward but there’s a tug on the back of his sweater, preventing him from falling. When he turns, he sees Baekhyun and Chanyeol grinning at him with Cheshire smiles.

“So Baekhyun made me the cutest lunchbox on Saturday. I would punch you for making him cry but I did get delicious food and a sweet late-night movie session with the love of my life for it, so I’m just gonna thank you instead.” Baekhyun elbows Chanyeol on his side.

“I told you I was gonna give you a push.” He snickers.

“I know. I only questioned if you were going to do it metaphorically or physically.”

Yifan thinks about what Baekhyun said to him via text at lunch. The loud chatter of his friends is drowned out by the irritating rambling he was doing inside his head.

 _Was I good enough for Junmyeon?_ He’s never thought about that. Junmyeon is cute. He’s got a nice, soft body. He’s sweet but feisty when provoked. Yifan thinks he's only tipping the scales on average when it comes to being an alpha.

Doubt pulls at his heartstrings, beckoning his most vital organ to pop out of his mouth and run away with it. Yifan clears his throat to make sure that doesn’t happen.

“What’s got you thinking?” A lunch tray is dropped in front of him. A juice carton shakes upon impact. He can hear his friends greet a person who usually hangs out in the library at lunch.

“Junmyeon? What are you doing here?”

“Baekhyun was being too fluffy with Chanyeol. I couldn’t bear the weight of being their third wheel for any longer.”

“So that’s where he was…” His friend Jongin says next to him. “Romantic bastard.”

“You’re just jealous that Kyungsoo still hasn’t caught on to your advances.” Yifan says, giving Junmyeon his tray of oily fries that the omega has a sick obsession over.

“You’re one to talk…” Jongin mutters. His other friend Sehun sends him a silencing stare. Yifan is beyond grateful for the stoic alpha. Junmyeon doesn’t appear to have heard anything, too busy drooling over the pile of grease.

“So anyways, what have you guys been up to?” Junmyeon implores, picking up a fry and twirling it in between his thumb and index finger.

“We have our first game of the season on Friday.” Sehun says, “You should come.”

“I’ll see. Sweaty teenage boys playing a game I have no knowledge about doesn’t really seem all that appealing to me.”

“You’ve been to all of our games in the past though.”

“I have something on that day. Some class I have to go with my mom to.” Junmyeon explains. His lips are pressed in a thin line. He gives a conflicted stare at the sad-looking fry sagging in between his fingers until he shrugs and puts it in his mouth.

“What class?” Yifan asks.

“Some omega thing. It’s three hours of after-school knitting lessons for me!” Junmyeon fakes excitement as he gives a show of spirit fingers to the alphas.

Junmyeon’s mom never makes him go to those things. She’s a beta and gave Junmyeon a lot more freedom because of it.

“I would give anything in the world to be in a room full of cute omegas!” Jongin swoons, narrowly dodging the fry Junmyeon throws at him.

“Duly noted. I shall tell my mom to request extra security at the front of the building.” 

….

 _my parents are out. baekhyun is too busy locking lips with chanyeol. other friends are busy. my heat has decided to show up again after 24 hours of unheated bliss. please buy me suppressants. and a couple bag of chips. you know the brand i like. thank youuuuuu_ – Junmyeon

Yifan has to suppress a whimper as he steps into the brightly-lit corner store. He makes a beeline towards the pharmacy section, faintly nodding at the woman working at the counter who greeted him. He feels the woman’s stare on him as he keeps his eyes glued to the suppressants, confused at all the different labels and brands. He couldn’t just duck down to avoid the unwanted attention, that’d be weird. It was times like these where he curses his height.

Yifan runs his hand down his chin in frustration. What were all of these? What were the differences? Why are some so much cheaper than the others? Why can’t he seem to remember the design of Junmyeon’s pill bottle?

He knows it was white. But what about the décor? The labelling? The—

“Buy the one with the green strip in the middle of the bottle.” The woman calls out. Yifan looks up at her in shock. She was sporting an amused grin. Yifan ducks his head down again, finding a line of bottles that matched the woman's description on the top shelf.

_Beep._

“Your omega on their heat?”

 _He's not mine_. "Yes. It came back to bite him in the ass.”

_Beep. Beep._

“Good luck.” 

_Click. Click. Click._

“Thanks.”

Yifan uses the spare key the Kim family hides underneath their unkempt flower pot on the front porch. What awaits Yifan inside makes him drop it and the plastic bag he was holding on the hardwood floor.

A saccharine smell covers the house like a thick blanket. Yifan shuts the door almost instantly. His mouth waters as the strong smell of strawberries and caramel invade his nostrils. He breathes it all in without any complaints.

“Y-Yifan?” He can hear a faint voice coming from upstairs. It sounded weak and uncertain. Yifan must be hallucinating right now cause he's certain he can see molecules floating around him, each tiny speck coloured a beautiful pastel pink.

“Junmyeon?” His vision dissolves. The molecules scatter. His mouth hangs heavy under his nose. His hand clumsily finds it way to the banister, gripping the wooden railing tight.

“U-up here. Hurry. Please.” Junmyeon’s voice is even closer. It sounds unconstrained and wheezy. Yifan fantasizes about how tight Junmyeon would feel around his—

“I’m coming, Junmyeon. I-I’m…” Yifan slaps himself on the cheek. “Coming.” 

Yifan waits an hour outside Junmyeon’s room after throwing the bottle of suppressants through the small opening Junmyeon granted him. After 2 minutes, Junmyeon weakly closes his door. After 45 minutes, his scent dwindles down to a vague scent lingering in the air. Yifan’s erection fades into obscurity. Junmyeon opens his door to let Yifan in. His face is blotchy and the collar of his oversized polo is uneven as it hangs off one of his shoulders. Dried up slick lines his inner thighs.

“Do you want to come in, or…?”

“I’m fine.” Yifan says. “I don’t think it would be appropriate for me to.”

Junmyeon makes that conflicted face again as his gaze drops down onto the floor. He scuffs his bare toes against the soft carpet as he presses the side of his body against the doorframe.

“I-I’ll be going now.” Yifan clears his throat, turning his heel.

“Wait!” Junmyeon stops Yifan when he makes it to the end of the hallway. “Wait outside. For five minutes, tops. Please?”

Junmyeon runs out of his house in sweatpants and a sweater. His hair darts at odd angles. He’s only wearing sandals. The sound of them slapping against the cement drowns out the chirping of the crickets singing their discombobulated songs.

“Do you want to go to the park?” Junmyeon asks once he makes it to the Yifan. He was cradling a bag of chips in his arm. 

“Only if you’re okay.” Yifan still smells some of the residual pheromones of Junmyeon’s now-subsided heat. Junmyeon smiles, fishing something out of his pocket. He takes out a small bottle of mace, flaunting it in his hand.

“Baekhyun’s gift for being such a good friend.”

“Then let’s go.”

They take turns pushing each other on the swing. Junmyeon has a hard time. Yifan promises him a slurpee on their way back.

“Thanks for today. It was probably awkward for you getting the suppressants.”

 _You couldn’t imagine it_. “It’s no big deal. You owe me one, though.”

“I really do.” Junmyeon laughs, opening the bag of chips. He offers some to Yifan before digging in himself. “I still haven’t repaid you for the sudden GameStop paradise you bestowed upon me too.” He says in between crunches.

Junmyeon’s face glows under the majestic light of the full moon. Faint sparkles appear on the smooth expanse of his skin where the light hits small patches of sweat still clinging on Junmyeon like a stubborn pimple.

“About that…” Yifan says. The gravel trail they were walking on suddenly seems a lot more interesting than Junmyeon’s beautiful face. “You don’t have to pay me back for that.” He says sheepishly.

“Don’t be silly.” Junmyeon giggles, “I’m still going to even if you say I don’t have to.”

Yifan doesn’t say anything else. The trek back home was accompanied by freezing cups of slurpee flavours stacked on top of each other and the relaxed ambience of the peaceful street.

Junmyeon manages to take Yifan’s breath away when he pulls the taller down for a hug. It lasts for more than ten seconds. Yifan’s heart pounds against his chest. From the way its beating, he wonders if Junmyeon can hear it too.

….

Over the course of his week, Yifan learns four new things about Junmyeon. One, he excels in the art of miming. Two, he’s a friend that’s willing to slap big, scary alphas in the face for those closest to him. Three, he looks even hotter when he’s suffering from his heat.

And Four, he’s doesn’t like him. He’s in love with him. With devotion—and tenderness.

The basketball game begins with a thundering roar from the crowd. He can see Baekhyun and Kyungsoo at the front row. They were both holding up the school banner. Jongin gives Kyungsoo a flying kiss. Kyungsoo closes his fist to signify its arrival and smears his palm on the railing. Chanyeol gives Jongin a pat on the back.

A whistle blows. The ball is up in the air. Sehun jumps up and smacks it down onto the floor. Chanyeol is the first to take it as it makes its way back in the air.

_Dribble. Dribble. Dribble. Junmyeon isn’t there._

Yifan ends up missing the ball as it gets passed to him. It flies out of bounds. It doesn’t even take ten seconds for the other team to score. The scoreboard updates—0-1.

Cheers from the wrong side of the crowd thunder through the gymnasium. Chanyeol pats him on the back.

Sehun manages a swift layup—2-1.

The other team scores a point—2-2.

It goes on like that for three rounds which each last 10-minutes. The score is 43-42. Yifan’s grip on the ball seizes as he’s dribbling it and it rolls off the side of the court. A whistle blows. His teammates look at him in confusion. Chanyeol gives him a pat on the back.

Yifan can’t focus. He can’t focus because a distraction in the crowd isn’t there to make him focused. Junmyeon should be up there screaming for him to get a point in. Junmyeon should be there waving the school banner, next to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo as the three omegas jump in unison. He should—

“YIFAN YOU JERK!” Yifan’s eyes bolt upright. Amidst all the screams, that one seems to stand out. He spots Junmyeon where he’s supposed to be, leaning over the railing.

“YOU BETTER GET A POINT IN OR THERE WILL BE SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES!” He warns, frantically waving something in his hand. It wasn’t a banner. It looked soft, like it was made out of wool. “DON’T WUSS OUT ON ME NOW!”

“Yifan, the ball!” His teammate calls out to him. He sees the ball bouncing in front of him. No man guards it. Yifan starts to sprint, taking it before anyone else can. Behind him, he can hear a group of staggered breaths and shoes squeaking against the floor. On his way to the net, he spares a glance at the clock. He won’t have enough time to make it any closer.

_GET THE BALL IN!_

Yifan says ' _screw it'_ and stops at the three-point line. He aims at the net with hasty precision and shoots.

Time seems to stop. Everything goes in slow motion. Adrenaline courses through Yifan’s veins. His face is contorted in worry as he watches the ball flying. _Wrong trajectory. I was too fast with my release. It—_

A buzzer sounds. The scoreboard updates—43-45.

The crowd goes wild. He feels his feet getting lifted off the ground as his team pick him up. They do victory laps around the court. Along the way, Yifan can see Junmyeon looking at him with pride. The omega gives him a thumbs up. Yifan gives him one back.

“Did you see Kyungsoo giving me that look?” Jongin swoons, rocking back and forth on the bench like a lovesick maniac. “Now he has to go on a date with me whether he likes it or not.”

“Did the humidity in here melt your brain?” Sehun snorts, drying his hair. Jongin kicks him on the shin. Sehun only laughs harder in response.

Chanyeol leaves early with his shirt untucked and hair frizzy. He has a date with Baekhyun tonight. Jongin makes his exit soon after. He _also_ has a ‘date’ tonight. Sehun and the rest of his team filter out of the room in small groups, each giving him the customary high five and pat on the back before they leave.

Yifan closes his locker door shut. He jumps when he feels something wrap itself around his shoulders. It felt soft; like it was made out of wool.

“Wow there!” A familiar voice. “Slow down, cowboy.” Turningu around, he sees Junmyeon standing in front of him, pantomiming. He aims two fake finger guns at Yifan, who puts both of his hands up in the air in return. Junmyeon motions his fingers up, signalling a shot. Yifan clutches his chest in faux pain as his face contorts into one of agony. If there wasn’t a bench separating the two of them, he’d have gathered him in his arms and kissed him by now.

Okay, he wouldn’t. It’s the adrenaline talking.

“A scarf made by yours truly!” Junmyeon says. “I hope you liked it. Spending two hours in that stuffy room was kinda worth it.”

“Why did you…” Yifan takes another look at the scarf. It was knitted blue, with yellow stars scattered around its canvas.

Junmyeon was supposed to spend three hours in that room. Instead, he only spent two. A realization that Junmyeon left straight after finishing the scarf knocks the wind out of his lungs.

“My mom would never make me go to one of those classes.” Junmyeon says, “She asked what was wrong with me when I told her I paid for the session.”

“Why did you… Why did you make this?”

“Is it not good?” Junmyeon’s face falls.

“No! No!” Yifan flails his hands in front of Junmyeon in an attempt to correct the omega’s misconstrued thoughts. “I was just asking why you spent two hours making this for me.”

“Well, I had to pay you back somehow.” Junmyeon smiles. He gets up on the bench. He laughs at Yifan’s look of disbelief. He puts his _soft, soft_ hands on both sides of Yifan’s sharp jaw. He leans in for a kiss. Yifan kisses back.

When they pull back from each other, Yifan has the urge to kiss him again.

“And that,” Junmyeon says, “Was favour number two. You’re welcome.”

….

That Monday, Yifan waits at the middle of the school gates. A crowd forms behind him when Chanyeol tells everyone that Yifan was finally going to do it. Apparently, the whole student body knew. Yifan wasn’t even gonna question it.

His grip on the stem of the rose tightens. Baekhyun puts a hand on his shoulder. Looking down, he sees the omega giving him a sly grin.

“Careful on the grip. You don’t want to snap it in half again.” He snickers.

“Guys! He’s coming!” Kyungsoo announces. Everyone gets into their places. Behind the brick wall, wedding bells ring. He can hear Baekhyun snickering. Stupid Chanyeol and his stupid promises.

“Yifan!” The voice of an angel lulls his anger to sleep. He can see Junmyeon getting closer. Fortunately, the rose goes unsnapped when Junmyeon doubles over, catching his breath after running up to him.

“Where is everyone? I thought we were meeting up with Chanyeol and Baekhyun.”

Yifan does what he rehearsed with his mother the night before. He goes down on one knee and shoves the rose in front of Junmyeon’s face. Its petals stand upright as its colour reflects on Junmyeon’s astonished face, coating his skin in elegant, red hues.

“Kim Junmyeon.” Yifan starts. Junmyeon mentions something about hearing wedding bells in the distance. Yifan takes a deep breath, recollecting himself. “Kim Junmyeon.” He repeats.

“What? And _please_ tell me this rose is in front of my face for the reason I’ve been waiting for since freshman year.”

“Maybe?”

“Then go ahead.”

“Today might be the start of something great, or the beginning of my long path until my imminent death.” Yifan says. “If you say yes, I’ll be the happiest man alive.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen. The wedding bells get louder. Yifan swears he can hear the click of a phone’s volume button getting pressed.

“Yifan…”

“Will you allow me to court you?”

The wedding bells continue to chime. Yifan’s breath stops and he shuts his eyes. Birds fly onto the electrical lines to watch the climax of what would either be one of Yifan’s happiest or saddest days of his life. 

“Yes.”

Yifan’s eyes open. His knuckles are blanched from holding onto nothing. Junmyeon has taken the rose from his hands and was admiring its beautiful petals. It wasn’t on the floor. It wasn’t snapped in half. It was in Junmyeon’s hands.

“What?”

“Yes.” Junmyeon repeats, “Wu Yifan, I will gladly let you court me.” He smiles.

“And it only took what? Like four years?”

“Make that thirteen!” Yifan and Junmyeon turn their heads towards the sudden voice, finding Baekhyun peeking his head out of the brick wall. He gives both of them a thumbs up. Soon, a chorus of awes erupt from behind the wall as students emerge from their hiding places and gather around the newly-formed couple.

“Can we kiss now?”

Yifan nods. Junmyeon only has to bend over a tiny bit to capture Yifan’s lips on his. Yifan decides that he loves that aspect of Junmyeon. Quiet awes are replaced with loud cheers. The birds fly away, squawking in approval.

The rose falls onto the floor as Junmyeon’s hands find their way on Yifan’s shoulders. Yifan reciprocates the gesture by wrapping his arms around the omega, pulling him closer. Yifan officially marks this day the _4 th best day of his life. _

The 3rd is reserved for the time he met Junmyeon. The 2nd is when Junmyeon shows him a positive pregnancy test. The 1st is when they get married, with him spinning Junmyeon around the dance floor. Junmyeon's ring—a proper one, with beautiful diamonds—would glisten underneath the warm lights of the chandelier that would hang above them.

Yifan thinks he’s thinking too far ahead. But with Junmyeon _officially_ by his side now, he can’t wait to experience every single second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> everybody give it up for jongdae and his soon to be wife y'all everybody give it up for them!
> 
> please give this a kudos if you enjoyed it mwah <3


End file.
